First to the Seventh
by The Fox and The Emerald Quill
Summary: Safara starts her first year at Hogwarts. It's been two years since her father was brutally murdered. What's going to happen?
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

* * *

**_"It is the Calm before the storm" - Unknown_**

* * *

It was a remarkably ordinary Sunday morning. The sun shone brightly, birds kept up their notorious infernal racket, dogs chased unfortunate postmen, and children woke up late to smell of burnt ham and eggs.

Now I said that it _was._

Peter Anderson; potioneer extraordinaire, single father of one, incapable at cooking a simple breakfast and hopeless at trivial everyday existence, stood at his kitchen stove with a mess of burnt scrambled eggs at his feet. Mr. Anderson was a quiet and somewhat jumpy person. He was tall, had short, straight dark brown hair and wore rectangular spectacles over his kindly pale blue eyes.

It was his third try at cooking breakfast for his nine year old daughter, Safara, that morning.

Safara was standing at the kitchen doorway, watching her father with a half-exasperated, and half-amused look on her face. Then, with a loud dramatic sigh (which made Mr. Anderson jump and drop the mess that he had just picked up back onto the floor) she strolled into the kitchen and took the spatula from him.

'Why don't you just use your wand?' she grumbled. 'The house smells of smoke! If there were any muggles around here they would've rung up the fire department by now!'

Her father pushed up his glasses and gave her an apologetic smile. 'Lost it, Saf.' he replied.

Safara rolled her eyes. 'It's behind your right ear!'

He felt around his head and pulled out his wand. 'My left you mean.' he retorted, albeit with a grin.

And then with a wave of his wand an egg floated out of the pantry, broke in half over the sizzling saucepan and started to curl at the edges.

'Breakfast will be ready in five. Go put on the wireless, Saf'

Safara went to the dining table tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. She was quite the opposite of her father. Safara was a fiery little girl with waist-length dark black hair that resembled a rat's nest (whether it was curly or straight she never knew it was just _messy_) and had expressive dark eyes. Apart from that she looked somewhat plain. She seated herself on a chair, leant across the stool and started fumbling with the buttons. Mr. Anderson then came and placed breakfast on the table and took up his newspaper. There was black coffee for him, orange juice for Safara and eggs and ham for the both of them. (The eggs and ham were perfect this time.)

Safara settled herself back into her chair as a quidditch commenter's voice rang through the room.

_-The Tutshill Tornadoes have plummeted to tenth place this year, the underdogs; The Falmouth Falcons have taken fifth place-_

A deep voice cut off the woman-'Sorry_to interrupt, but this is important-'_

Mr. Anderson looked up from his paper and looked over at Safara. She gave the wireless a frown. Her quidditch broadcast had been interrupted. _No one_ does that. He turned his attention back to the wireless with an amused grin on his face.

'_-There's been a breakout from Azkaban. The Aurors are all out on this one. Only a handful has been reported to have escaped. Yaxley Jr., Holloway Scabior, Gregory Goyle, Hestia Carrow an-'_

The grin slid of Mr. Anderson's handsome face as he stiffened with a wild look in his eyes. He turned pale. Safara, who was staring idly at the wireless and turned to look at her father.

'What's wrong daddy?' she said, looking worriedly at her father.

Mr. Anderson kept silent. His harried demeanor had disappeared. He continued to listen to the wireless.

'_-all Deatheater spawn that were captured more than a decade after The War after a violent break in at the Ministry. The department of Records was burnt down. Five wizards were killed-'._

He was now glaring murderously at the wireless.

_-the escape was a quiet job. It was reported at six this morning when the help noticed the body of one of the guards in one of the escapee's cell. They have had at least six hours free; if any of them are sighted please contact the Auror department -_

Mr. Anderson suddenly got up, knocking his chair over while he did so, 'Follow me' he said. Safara gave him a confused look, but got up and followed him.

He headed to his bedroom and went straight to his chest of drawers. Safara plopped down on his bed and sat there, after a couple of seconds of rummaging frantically through the top drawer, Mr. Anderson straightened up with an emerald ring in his hand.

'That's your House ring, in' it?' said Safara.

'Yeah, it's also a portkey. You remember what a portkey is right? asked Mr. Anderson anxiously. After a nod from Safara he continued-

'Well, just in case anything happens, I want you to leave me, grab it and it'll take you to the Ministry.'

'But what about _you_? Why would anything happen _here_? Why will we have to go to the _ministry_? This is so _weird_.' Safara shot out.

' Tell you later, Saf. But just grab it in case anything happens'

'But-'

_BANG!_

The bedroom was flung open and three hooded figures walked into the room. They all looked male.

Mr. Anderson went paler than ever. 'I think now would be a good time to do that.' he squeaked.

'Do what,_Love_?' a sneering cold voice rang out. A fourth hooded figure had walked in. It was a tall woman, Safara couldn't really see her face, but her voice chilled her to the bone. It was cold and cruel. She ran behind her father's legs and whimpered.

'Is that _her?'_the woman suddenly noticed Safara trembling behind her father. She stepped forward, almost greedily, towards Safara and Mr. Anderson

'You get away from her!' Mr. Anderson roared. He had pulled out his wand and was aiming it the woman.

'Why should I?' the woman kept herself cool and dignified. Safara could see her face now; the woman had sharp features and dark cold eyes with a manic gleam in them. Her hair couldn't be seen.

A red bolt flew out from Mr. Anderson's wand and went straight for the woman. She managed to block it in time and then gave Mr. Anderson an evil glare.

'_Crucio_' she whispered.

Mr. Anderson gave a strangled cry and toppled to the floor, In between sobs he gasped out. 'Saf, the ring, take it and go!'

Safara grabbed her father's shoulder and reached for the ring. Just as she grabbed it; the woman let out a strangled howl and a bolt of red light shot out of her wand right at Mr. Anderson as they were jerked from the bedroom floor.


	2. Four Years Later: Present Day

_AN/ Okay, So...um...Hi? Took more than a ruddy week to upload, blame my Internet. It sucks. So does having a pink bedspread._

_Anyhoo... Read,Review blah,blah,blah... tell your mates to read it. I would seriously like at least ONE more review... [I only got one so far, Thanks RaiWrites! You da man!]_

_My Disclaimer thingy: (what exactly are they for?)_

So, Do I own Harry potter? No... But I do own a stupid pink bedspread.

* * *

** Two Years Later: Present Day**

* * *

**_The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness - Joesph Conrad._**

* * *

_She had reached the Ministry and turned to look at her father. All she could see was red. He was bleeding dreadfully. The spell that the hooded witch cast was powerful, torturous and_fatal.

_He slowly turned to look at her._

'_I'm dying' he said calmly, but he was as white as a sheet and trembling like a leaf._

'_D-d-d-ont!' Safara cried out. She buried her face in her hands._

'_Shhhh. It'll be alright.' Mr. Anderson tried to pat her back but the action only caused him more pain._

'_It won't'_

'_It will. Take care of yourself.' he was gasping now._

_A group of mediwitches and wizards rushed to the scene. They pushed Safara out of the way. The head witch tried a number of healing speeds. None worked. They resorted to muggle methods. That didn't work either._

_Safara came back to her father and held his hand tightly through the whole ordeal while his life was slowly and painfully slipping away._

'_I love you' said Mr. Anderson, blinking back tears._

_The light went out of his eyes,_

_And he was gone._

_Safara bent her head and wept._

**PRESENT DAY**

Safara never forgot that day. She had been so terrified, so angry, so upset.

It was decided that she would stay at St. Mungo's orphanage. St. Mungo's had opened up an orphanage after the Battle of Hogwarts; it had been built for those orphaned during the war.

Now it served as a foster home for Safara.

Safara Anderson never mixed with the other children at St. Mungo's. She had become quiet and withdrawn. All she ever did was read and sketch for hours on end. The children at St. Mungo's were a loud bunch, and Safara was rather anti-social now_._She had become the polar opposite of what she was.

She had asked for the little room up in the garret and it was a source of comfort to her. The garret room was small and cosy with a little cupboard for clothes, a desk and chair, a comfortable bed. The garret room had a gurgling cistern near the ceiling. The sound had a calming effect on her. She shared her room with a dormouse, which she called Canine; owing to the fact that he bit her the first time she tried to touch him. Canine became a loyal companion and a silent confidant (well, he couldn't help but be silent, mice don't talk.).

Another one of her pastimes was to stare out of the window and watch everyone pass by the orphanage.

That was exactly what she was doing when she noticed a youthful looking man walk into St. Mungo's orphanage on a frightfully hot summer's evening. He was tall and looked inconspicuous, but walked with an air of confidence. Safara was mildly curious, she had seen him before. Then she turned away and started watching the butcher's boy struggling to lug a massive packet of meat around the back door to give it to the Cook.

Safara got bored of watching the butcher's boy struggling with his meat and got up to get her sketch book. Settling down at her desk with her oddly named rodent she started to sketch.

A loud rap sounded at the door.

The door swung open and Mrs. McCluskey, the head cook (and part time assistant matron), poked her head in like a little bird. 'Come on down Saf, You've a visitor.'

Mrs. McCluskey was the only person who knew exactly what Safara went through. Her kindly nature led Safara to trust her and the two became close comrades. You could say that Mrs. McCluskey was a bit like Mr. Anderson. She was always anxious about everything and had that touch of eccentricity that reminded Safara of her father. She wore a large loud flowery apron that was quite big for someone of her size, which was saying something since she herself was rather porky herself. Safara used to joke with her that there was a giant was involved somewhere.

Safara was a bit taken aback. It was the first time some had come to call on her, unless you count all those Ministry officials who had come to question her about all that she witnessed the day her father died.

She followed Mrs. McCluskey (with Canine) downstairs to the head Matron's office.

'Who is it?' Said Safara curiously.

Mrs. McCluskey simply gave her a nod, smiled impishly and continued walking.

She opened the door and pushed Safara in and went back to check on some pies that she was 'sure were burning'. The Matron (as Safara called her) sat there at her desk with Safara's visitor opposite her. The visitor's back was facing Safara so she had no idea who it was. The Matron (actually called Ms. Manning) gave Safara a small smile and nodded to her.

'Good morning, Safara.' she said.

The visitor turned around and Safara finally got a look at him. It was the man she had seen earlier from her window.

'Well, hello there.' said the man. 'I'm Professor Longbottom from Hogwarts School'

Realization dawned on her._ So that's who he is. _

There had been a picture of him in the _Daily Prophet_ that week, he had been promoted or something, Safara wasn't sure. But the Main reason why she knew him was because he was a veteran of the _War._

'Hullo' said Safara nodding dumbly.

'So I reckon you know why I'm here?' asked Professor Longbottom. He didn't wait for an answer. 'This is for you.' He handed a thick and heavy parchment envelope with Safara's name on it to her. She opened it and read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

_Headmistress – Heraldine Mcgonagall (Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Order of Merlin Third class, Head of the Charles Charman Confed. and the mind behind the Tourquin Transfiguration Theory)_

_Dear Ms. Anderson_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of the required book and equipment for your First Year._

_The term begins on the 1st of September. We await you owl no longer than the 15th of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Neville Longbottom,_

_Deputy Headmaster_

'Oh' said Safara. 'That was unexpected.' She started smiling. 'I'm going to Hogwarts!'


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

* * *

_**One day at a time. - Unknown**_

* * *

'_Safara, I'm afraid there are some complications about your inheritance.' said Professor Neville Longbottom gravely over his cup of tea. 'Due to the fact that your father never made a will and that you have an unidentified mother, it will be hard to get complete rights to your father's belongings since she too, is supposed to get her share.' He gave her a sympathetic look. 'That's the reason why I had to come and deliver your letter personally' he said. 'However the Ministry is giving you ten percent of your father's money. It's enough to last you for your years at Hogwarts, but mind, you'll have to spend it sparingly.' He gave her a small hopeful smile. 'If we find out who your mother is, it will help you.'_

_Safara nodded, 'But why didn't anyone tell me this earlier?' she said._

'_You were too young.' said Professor Longbottom simply. He stood to get up, 'I have to get back to the castle now, I'll see you when term starts, Good bye!' With a beaming smile, he turned on the spot and vanished into thin air._

_That night, Safara's last thoughts were to find out exactly who her mother was. '_I bet she must've been a Hogwarts student. I'll just have to find out.'

* * *

The next day, Safara had a rude awaking,

'We're goin' to Diagon Alley, we are' said Mrs. McCluskey as she pull the sheets from under Safara. 'Get up an' at it!'

Safara gave her a drowsy scowl; 'I wanna sleep.' she slurred. She turned her back to the Cook and promptly fell back to sleep.

'You'll get up right now!' Mrs. McCluskey poked her wand at Safara and a jet of water splashed onto her face.

'Aaaaahh! Cookie!' Safara shot up and fell out of her bed, dragging a squealing Canine along with her.

* * *

By twelve o'clock the two were at Diagon Alley. They came in a taxi, something Safara had never travelled in before. Muggle contraptions fascinated her. They reached Diagon Alley and found that it was very busy. People where milling around here and there, and a whole bunch of kids were staring slack-jawed at the _latest Bolt 360_ in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, something that Safara didn't bother to look at, knowing that she would never get one. She then found herself staring at the entrance to _Weasleys_' _Wizard_Wheezes, that is, until Mrs. McCluskey dragged her away from the store.

'I have your list here and some of the money.' she said, patting her purse. And a couple of cupcakes' she said as an afterthought. 'We'll get your uniform first.'

They went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first. Mrs. McCluskey ran inside and went to inquire about the prices. She came back looking glum.

'We can only afford one new robe for you, it's just too expensive! We'll have to get them at the second hand store.'

Safara didn't have a problem about having hand-me-downs, but it worried Mrs. McCluskey a great deal. She wished she could do more for Safara but she too had some bad luck with money.

'Your books too!' she cried. 'Oh bother, if this business with your missing mother weren't there you could've had more than enough!

Safara got her robes at the second hand shop at south side of Diagon Alley. She then got her books from Obscurus, another second hand store that sold a number of Dark Art books alongside the school ones, which was the reason why Mrs. McCluskey didn't let Safara enter, much to her chagrin.

'I won't read anything I'm not supposed to!' she had wailed pitifully. Mrs. McCluskey let out a snort and marched into the shop.

A little while later Mrs. McCluskey came out, this time with a heavy bag full of tattered books, and they set off again. They stopped at a junk shop (which Safara liked immensely) to pick up the rest of her uniform set and some of her additional school equipment.

'We best be getting your wand now, there's nothing else left on the list' said Mrs. McCluskey as they left the junk store.

A moment later they were outside a little narrow grubby store right at the end of the line. The door had _Ollivander: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC_on it in peeling gold letters.

'You know not many people come here since that Louisiana Layside opened up her store.' said Mrs. McCluskey as she entered the shop. 'They say that she's tenfold better. Fools the whole lot! I got my wand here when I started at Hogwarts, It's still in tip top shape, and Mary Higgins down at North Parks said that the one she got from Louisiana _snapped_ two years later. That just proves that Louisiana doesn't have a clue about what she's doing. It's sad for Mr. Ollivander, I think people stopped coming because he's getting really old now.' She said this really sadly. 'I'm very fond of him, me ma'am was his second cousin, so we visited him and his family often'

The shop was a tiny place, with shelves upon shelves of long narrow little boxes stacked on top of each other. There were so many of these little boxes that some had to be stacked on the floor. It was so quiet that Safara could hear herself breathing. A woman with long blonde hair and large dreamy, grey eyes popped up from behind one of the stacks and startled Mrs. McCluskey who was sitting on a rickety chair and fanning herself. She let out a yelp and dropped her fan.

'Oh, I'm sorry Miss!' said the woman. 'I'm helping out Mr. Ollivander today; his rheumatism was acting up in the morning. I'm Luna Scamander.' Mrs. McCluskey introduced herself and Safara. Luna then picked up the fan and gave it to Mrs. McCluskey. 'I'll get Mr. Ollivander; have some juice while you're waiting for him.' Two glasses of lemonade appeared in front of Safara and Mrs. McCluskey. They took it gratefully and Luna disappeared behind the stack. A couple of minutes later Luna came back with an old bent man with wide pale silvery- blue eyes. He had a bright smile on his face

'Karen! How are you?' Mrs. McCluskey ran up to Mr. Ollivander and gave him a hug.

'Uncle Ollie! It's so good to see you.' cried Mrs. McCluskey 'Saf, this is Mr. Ollivander, and he's going to help you find your wand.'

'Hello Miss Anderson.' said Mr. Ollivander with a beaming smile.

Safara nodded mutely. Though Mr. Ollivander was old and bent her had an air of quite confidence and had an air that commanded respect.

'You know, I remember you father's wand - Sycamore, bendy, eleven inches. It would've been good for transfiguration, but he hardly used it, preferred his potions, right?' Mr. Ollivander's eyes were twinkling merrily at her. 'Let's get started on yours. Now then, right arm out, you're right- handed, aren't you?'

'Eh - yes' said Safara.

Mr. Ollivander measured Safara from head to toe. 'Let's see if a Phoenix core would do. Hmm...' He started moving through the stacks on a ground and finally came back with a box. He took out a wand and handed it to Safara. 'Here – wave it.'

Safara waved the wand and immediately a bang sounded and a stack of boxes near her collapsed.

Mr. Ollivander tutted 'Oh dear, the whole core is wrong, you'd blow yourself up before you could even get a chance to use it! Here use this one; it's an Ash and unicorn core.'

Safara waved it but nothing happened.

'Nope, that won't work' he grabbed the wand from her. He went to the back of the store and came back with dusty box. 'This is an apple and dragon core, thirteen inches and rigid. Try it.'

Safara took the wand and waved it. A shower of bright green sparks fluttered out of it.

'Excellent!' Mr. Ollivander cried. 'You got your wand, it's a paradox though, that one. Owners of dragon cores are usually good at the Dark Arts but your Applewood is meant for just the opposite. It depends on how you use it, I guess, that wand was made not by me, but by my father, seventy eight of my customers have tried it but it chose none of them. I'll say you're definitely lucky, it's a very powerful wand.'

* * *

Mrs. McCluskey and Safara left Mr. Ollivander's shop after having tea and biscuits with him and Luna. He had given a discount on her wand, after Mrs. McCluskey had told him about her situation. Safara liked Luna a lot, she had a husband and two sons and when she wasn't helping Mr. Ollivander she was out working as a wizard naturalist.

'I guess we have everything now' said Mrs. McCluskey, 'We ought to be getting back now.'

And they did just that.

* * *

**AN/ Alright, I was late again. SORRY!  
Keep reviewing, It's making me happy :)**

**If I could get some help with a beta, that would make my day!**

**~Quill**


	4. Reaching Home

_Disclaimer - If I did own Harry Potter, Voldemort would be selling cupcakes in Diagon Alley, Snape would get into ballet, and somehow, Neal Caffrey would marry Luna. But I don't, so for now,I'll just sit down and sulk. _

* * *

** Reaching Home**

* * *

**_Home is where the heart is. - Pliny the Elder_**

* * *

A taxi honked impatiently outside St. Mungo's Orphanage.

'Safara, you got everything?' Mrs. McCluskey called out. 'The train leaves in an hour! HURRY UP!'

Safara came banging down the stairs. She came with her trunk floating behind her (courtesy of Mrs. McCluskey), a tiny travelling rucksack around her neck and Canine clutched tightly between her fingers.

The taxi honked again.

'This is what happens when you pack half the orphanage and leave your clothes behind!' scolded Mrs. McCluskey. 'How you're going to survive there beats me.'

The taxi honked for the third time.

'Anyway, come on!'

They got into the taxi and got a long lecture from the driver. He started the engine and headed for the main lane.

Mrs. McCluskey was scraping inside her handbag and with a groan she looked up shamefaced and said-

'I forgot your ticket!'

* * *

Mrs. McCluskey and Safara were rather late and the third whistle for the train had already gone off, Mrs. McCluskey had to go back to the orphanage because Hattie Payne was ill so after a hurried goodbye she left Safara with Professor. Longbottom.

'Here, I'll get your trunk; you take your mouse and find a compartment, Right?'

'Right.'

Safara got on the train and started looking for a compartment. Since she was so late all of them were full. She hunted desperately for a compartment and was about to give up and just sit in the middle of the isle when she tripped over her laces and fell into a compartment she had missed. It wasn't empty but it wasn't full either.

There were three people in it, two boys and a girl. They were all laughing at something when Safara had come and stopped when they realised she fell in. Safara felt awkward at all of them staring at her and decided that sitting in the middle of the isle wasn't such a bad idea. She muttered an unintelligible apology took a step back when one of the boys called out-

'I say, I reckon there isn't any more space left and the trains already started moving. You can sit here.'

Safara gave him a grateful look and sat down opposite him next to the girl. The girl smiled at her and she smiled back.

'I'm Rose Weasely.' She said tossing her flaming hair over her shoulder. 'Those two are James and Albus; call him Al, Potter, my cousins.' Rose jerked her head towards the two boys. 'Al and I are starting this year. James is already in the second.'

Safara nodded and suddenly a look of recognition flooded into her eyes.

'Weasley... Potter... Blimey!' she stared at the three in awe.

'Eh, we get that a lot.' The younger Potter from the back. He grinned at her expression. ' but James like to flaunt it.'

'Hey... watch it squirt!'

'What? You_ do_!'

'Nerd!'

Leaving the two Potters to glare at each other, Rose turned away with a graceful huff and started a conversation with Safara.

'You know we never got your name.' said she.

'Oh, I'm Safara, Safara Anderson.'

Rose gave her a look. 'Are you by any chance related to the late Peter Anderson?'

'Yeah, He was my dad.'

'My mum loves his books. I read his _Beginner's Guide to Poitioneering_, it's brilliant, you know, I am sorry about what happened about you-know...' Rose trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Safara stiffened, but she shook her head, 'S'right. I'm fine really. I just wish I knew why it happened.'

Al had gotten tired of fighting with James so he barged into their chat. 'I say, Saf, is it alright if I call you that? What house do y'think you're getting into?'

'Its fine, I hope I'm in Slytherin, Dad was in it. I have his ring too. See?' She brought out the ring which she kept on a necklace and handed it around.

Everyone in the room went silent. Al was the one to break the silence.

'Cor! You're the first person I know who would want that House!' said Al staring at the ring in replusive disbelief. 'I want in on Gryffindor.'

'Well, I doubt it; you're sneaky enough to be in Slytherin instead of Saf!' said James from the back.

'Oi!'

'He refuses to think that he can be sorted into any house other than Gryffindor.' said Rose. 'I wouldn't mind it, you know, not being sorted into Gryffindor, I think Ravenclaw is more suitable for me. Dad said he'd disown me if I wasn't in Gryffindor' she started to giggle. 'Do you have any siblings?' She asked.

'Nope. But I do have a dormouse!' said Safara brightly. She took out Canine and while Rose and James came closer to look at him, Al gave a yell and fell of his seat.

'Ah! Take it away!' he cried.

Safara, Rose and James turned to stare at Al. Then they started to laugh.

'Al's scared of an ickle mousie!' crooned James.

'It's not that. It's just so...furry!'

'See, he_ has_ to be a Slytherin!' said James triumphantly. 'I caught him playing with an iguana last week and he refuses to touch a _mouse_! What do you have to say to huh, Al?'

Al growled at him, making Safara and Rose laugh even harder.

'That didn't make any sense!' Al cried out petulantly.

'But it doesn't matter what house you're in, Al.' Said Rose comfortingly. 'Even Uncle Harry doesn't mind. He named you after a Slytherin!'

Al just gave a huff and turned his back on them and started sulking. James took Canine from Safara and was about to drop it on Al's head when he bit him. He shrieked louder than Al had and ran out of the compartment crying blue murder, on his way out he threw dropped Canine onto Safara's lap.

Al turned around and smirked, 'Well that got rid of him, and I might just get comfortable around that mouse of yours one day. So, how about a game of exploding snap? Without the mouse, please.'

* * *

A loud voice echoed throughout the train, _'We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Leave your baggage in train. It will arrive at the school separately.'_

Safara, Al and James scrambled in a mad rush to don their robes and get their things ready and then headed out to the isle to join the other students. Rose, however, had already gotten ready half an hour prior, was sitting pretty as picture in the corner and reprimanding them for their irresponsibility.

Safara bumped into someone, a boy around her age with a pointed chin and bright blonde hair. He turned around and glared at her. 'Watch where you're going, will you?' he said coldly.

Safara looked surprised at this unexpected bout of nastiness coming out of a total stranger. She scowled at him and was about to retaliate but someone had already beaten her to it.

'Hey, be polite.' James and Rose had popped up behind Safara. James gave Pointed Chin a frown. 'You're the Malfoy kid aren't you?' he said giving him a look-over. 'No wonder.'

Safara was_ now _surprised by James' coldness, it seemed totally out of the blue.

'Just what exactly do you mean by that,_ huh_? I_ see_ you're a Potter, Father told me about you. Think you _own_ the place like your dad did? Just wait till my father hears about this!' Pointed Chin sneered, looking up at him.

At Pointed Chin's last angry sentence, Safara nearly laughed.

'Going to daddy are we? Since you're a Malfoy, I wouldn't expect any less, you're probably a stuck-up, prattish, little idi-_ Mph!'_ Rose had flung her hand over James' mouth, fearing that the memory of her first day would be forever tarnished if James continued with his little rant.

'Why don't you continue this later,' she said slowly, as if she was talking to two toddlers. 'When there's no-one around, yeah?'

James and Pointed Chin stood glaring at each other and both turned at the same time and stalked off. James turned back, 'Rose, I'll see you at the Sorting ceremony later, Second years and above have to get there by the carriage.'

'What was that all about?' said Safara, looking puzzled.

'That was Scorpius Malfoy. Err... Uncle Harry and Malfoy's dad weren't exactly the best of friends when they were here. I guess it's rubbed of on to these two. It's weird, you know? They haven't met before. Anyway, hurry up, Al's already at the door, we'd best be meeting him now, and he gets lost pretty often.' She said all of this in a single breath and was now tugging on Safara's sleeves.

The train had stopped and everyone was out. It was pouring buckets. Al came running to meet the girls, holding the the sides of his cloak over his head. 'C'mon, we're meeting Hagrid near the lake, He's taking us over.'

A loud voice boomed over the group of first years. 'Firs' – years, OVER HERE! Ge' up an' at it. Move along now – that's right near the lake, watch yer' step it's really slippery by the patch – Whoops! Sorry 'bout that!' A huge man of giant proportions was standing a little ahead of them. He had a long grizzly beard and hair that were black but beginning to grey at the roots to match and was ushering some of the first years towards a massive lake.

'Hagrid!' called out Al. 'HAGRID!'

'Why, it's me Al and Rosie!' cried Hagrid. He came over to greet the two and gathered them into a long bone crushing hug. 'Ah – I missed you two. Where's James? And who's this?' He looked down at Safara who gave him a nervous smile.

'James has gone to the castle already with Keith Finnigan and Robbie Thomas, he can't stand the rain. He's coming over to your place on Friday. So are we. This is Safara Anderson. She fell into our compartment.'

Hagrid gave a chuckle. 'Come along now, we'll talk later. Get to the lake. It's that- a - way. 'He pointed between some of trees and went ahead. 'Keep yer' eyes peeled.' He called out to everyone, 'You'll see Hogwarts right around...Here.'

'Whoa.'

Safara was awed by Hogwarts. It looked old and stately perched on top of a mountain. Its numerous roofs and turrets stood out in stark contrast as a bolt of lightening shot through the sky.

'Now,' said Hagrid 'This is a first year tradition. Everyone into a boat and no more than four in a boat!'

Safara got into a boat with Al and Rose. The three of them were drenched through. Hagrid got into one that was larger than the rest and went over to the front of the fleet. 'Ready?' He called out. 'GO!'

All the boats took off at once, but everyone was silent, they were all staring slack jawed at the castle that now looked bigger than ever.

They reached Hogwarts within two minutes and all the students clambered up the stone steps leading to a massive oak door into Hogwarts, thankful to get out of the storm.

Hagrid made his way towards the front of the sodden group and banged three times on the door.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Safara smiled.

* * *

**Sorry I took So long. -It's become My permanent sign-off. :P**

**~Quill**

**P.S - REVIEW!**


	5. Where, Oh Where do I Put You?

_I don't own Potter._

* * *

**Where, oh where do I put you?**

* * *

**_Expect the unexpected – Julie Chen_**

* * *

The door swung open and for a second, Safara was almost blinded by the light, Professor Longbottom was standing near the door. It looked like he too, had gotten caught in the heavy downpour. His hat was sodden and he was desperately trying to wring out the water from his robes. He looked up from his robes and smiled at everyone.

'So, Come in!' he cried out.

He didn't need to be asked a second time, everyone piled into the Entrance Hall in a rush, thankful to get out of the storm. The hall was a breathtaking massive stone wall room that had a marble staircase in the centre and the whole room was lit end to end with flaming torches. Professor Longbottom gave everyone a minute to look around before asking them to follow him to a smaller hall.

'Before you can sit down to eat, you will all be sorted into your respective Houses.' Professor Longbottom addressed all the students. 'It is important that you are all sorted, for the other students in your House, you can consider them family. Every house has a dormitory and a common room. You will attend classes with those in your year from your house, and occasionally the students from other houses will join you. Your accomplishments gain you points for your house, break any rules and you will lose points.

There are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There is a long history of house- rivalry between houses. This 'rivalry' is allowed to a certain extent. Keep it out of the manner in which you treat your fellow students. Any ill behaviour from your side and your house will suffer.

The Sorting will take place, when you are all ready I will take you in.'

He turned to talk to Hagrid and immediately murmurs were heard.

'They'll be using the Sorting hat, right?' Safara asked Rose and Al.

'I supposeso. Professor Longbottom told dad that the hat was still in order.' Said Rose

'Still in order? What happened to it?'

'During the Battle, apparently, Voldemort set fire to it.' Said Al.

_Whoa. I'm going have that on my head._

'How is it still useable?' said Safara curiously.

'Mum reckons that the Hat has strong magic surrounding it, after all, it did survive for almost a thousand years.'

Professor Longbottom spoke up. 'The hall is ready for you, we shall go in now. Follow me.'

Al chose that moment to start panicking. 'I'm not going in.' he said nervously to the two girls.

'_What?_' said Safara in Rose in unison.

'I-I-I can't! I'll get chucked into Slytherin-and-Dad-_What do I do?_'

'I told you Uncle Harry won't mind!' said Rose firmly. Al shook his head. 'For goodness sake Al, get a grip!_ He Named You After A Slytherin!_ What makes you think, anyway, that you're getting sorted into Slytherin?'

'I just know' said Al sadly. He looked ready to cry.

Safara had had enough. 'Al' she said, 'Get in, if you get sorted into Slytherin, the house will gain a great student. I'll get in to. You'll have company! The Slytherins aren't all that bad.'

Al remained rooted to the spot, but after a few seconds of pondering over everything said to him, he gave in. He let out a deep sigh.

'Alright.' He said sounding defeated.

They followed the last student into the hall. Immediately Safara was aware of the drone of many voices from the other students of the higher classes.

The trio hurried to join the rest of the first - years in the Great hall. The grandeur of the hall took Safara's breath away. Hundreds of candles floated in mid – air over four long tables in the middle of the hall. The tables were adorned with golden plates and cutlery and seated at each table were the rest of Hogwarts. The teachers had their own table which lay near the top of the hall on a risen platform. The ceiling… well, there wasn't any ceiling. Instead Safara looked up to see the sky.

As she was looking up Safara noticed many pale white transparent people floating throughout the hall.

_'Ghosts'_ she thought.

A few of the ghosts waved to the huddled group of first - years, some of the students waved back, a few nearly yelled, Safara felt it was safe to assume that they were muggle - borns.

_'And then there's Al.'_ she thought amusedly.

Al was one of the students who got frightened out of their wits, he cowered behind Rose who seemed to find him hilarious. She grinned at Al.

Just then a water balloon fell on her head which produce a startled and angry yell from her, another fell on Safara and some of the others behind her. Al remained dry, but nevertheless, he shrieked.

The hall erupted into laughter.

Safara looked up to glare at whoever decided to give her an early bath. A little man with a wide wicked grin and twinkling eyes grinned down at her.

'Peeves!_ Out!_' Professor Longbottom yelled. 'Or it's the Bloody Baron for you!'

Peeves scowled and blew a raspberry at the Professor, with a pop he disappeared.

The professor looked apologetically at the first years. 'Sorry about that. That's Peeves, Hogwart's poltergeist.' with a wave of his wand the students found themselves dry. 'We better get started before anything else happens.'

Safara heard Rose muttering about asking Professor Longbottom for the spell his used.

He led them to the front of the hall, near the teacher's table. A stool with a pointed hat that looked worse for wear sat on it. The entire first – year clan stared at it. Safara could see Scorpius Malfoy in the front looking in disdain at the shrivelled up hat. No doubt he didn't want his hair getting dirty.

She nearly jumped when the hat shifted of its own accord and a rip near the brim opened up like a mouth, it started to sing-

* * *

_A long time back, many centuries ago,_

_Hogwarts School was brand new._

_The four who founded it were of a magical sort,_

_And wanted to pass on all that they knew._

_The students arrived by the dozens,_

_All eager to learn to do magic._

_The four founders got along well,_

_Until there passed something tragic._

_A raging row rose up Between two of the Hogwarts four._

_Slytherin wished those of "pure blood"_

_To be admitted, but no more._

_Gryffindor however,_

_Had a different point of view._

_He thought all who showed signs of magic,_

_Should be admitted to the school._

_It was then that the houses were made,_

_Each to suit different traits._

_And that was when I was created,_

_To decide where the students were placed._

_Those who are put in Slytherin_

_Have a slightly cunning streak._

_They are all full of ambition,_

_And that's what makes them unique._

_The ones I put in Ravenclaw_

_Are all talented and bright._

_Never argue with a Ravenclaw,_

_For they are always right._

_Into Gryffindor go the ones_

_That are noble and valiant,_

_They all are full of bravery,_

_And are of course,extremely gallant._

_And last but not least, the Hufflepuffs_

_Are all hard working and kind._

_They always try to make things fair;_

_They are all peaceful of mind._

_Right now it's up to you,_

_To try me on for size._

_I'll know which house to put you in,_

_So listen up you guys!_

_You may go into Gryffindor;_

_Slytherin is possible too,_

_Or even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff._

_The choice is up to you._

_Where, oh where do I put you?_

* * *

The students burst into applause as the hat went still.

'I still don't see how that can sort.' said Safara looking perplexedly at the hat.

'It uses Legilimency' said Rose.

'Legy-_what_? Some sort of disease?'

Rose huffed, 'Legilimency, it's the art of mind - reading. I have a book on that, I'll lend it to you.'

'That's weird.' stated Safara absent - mindedly.

'You can't sort people by eenie -meeine - mine - mo, the hat goes through your memories and thoughts and decides your house, it's all in Hogwarts : A History, mum gave me her book. You can lend that too.'

Safara nodded, she wasn't paying attention to what Rose was saying, and she was getting a little nervous. Like Al. She wondered what house the hat would sort her into. She wanted to get into Slytherin, she felt she would be closer to her father that way. She didn't know much of the houses, but she knew that Slytherin was known for its line of dark wizards and she didn't care, she'd try and make people see the light in Slytherins, some way or the other.

Professor Longbottom cleared his throat. All eyes were on him now.

'When I call your name, step forward and put the hat on.' He said. 'Appleby, Amanda!'

A dark girl with cropped hair stepped up to the stool and sat down with the hat on her head. After a couple of seconds the hat roared-

_'RAVENCLAW!'_

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause and Amanda hurried over to take her seat with her fellow house mates.

Next up was 'Alrick, Adrianna '

_'HUFFLEPUFF!'_

And then-

'Anderson, Safara!'

_Uh-oh._ She thought. _Here goes nothing_. Rose gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as she went up to the stool. She put the hat on her head and waited.

'_Oh. An Anderson. Your whole family was hard to sort._' said a voice. The voice sounded distant. As if it was all in her head.

'Huh? What do you mean by that?' said Safara.

'_The Andersons never went by any particular house. Most of the long family ties go into one house only. The Weasleys into Gryffindor, Malfoys into Slytherin, Bookes into Ravenclaw. You get? But your family was a jumble. Your father was a Slytherin, yes?'_

'Yes, yes he was'

_Well, your Grandmother, if I remember correctly, was a Ravenclaw.'_

'I do think dad mentioned that. But I don't remember grandmother. She died before I could know her.'

_'Hmm… anyway-'_ the hat started, but he was cut of-

'Do you know who my mother is?' blurted out Safara.

The hat let out a sigh. _'I could sense that question was on your mind, but no, I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know. I don't know what happens to you after I'm off your head. Let's get on with your sorting, shall we?'_

'Oh Alright.' said Safara despondently. Then she said eagerly, 'Can you put me into Slytherin? I want to prove that they aren't that bad.'

The hat chuckled. _'I already told you, your family was a jumble, besides, putting Slytherin in the light is not your primary concern, I know you have other reasons and I also know that there is one waiting in that line behind you who has the need to 'redeem' Slytherin more than you, hmm… you won't make a bad Slytherin, but you won't make a very good one either. You posses the ambition. You want to make something of yourself. I wouldn't place you as the 'standard' Slytherin, I am not entirely convinced, but something's there… You are also very intelligent, although not at a Ravenclaw level. No Ravenclaw for you. You're lazy-.'_

'Hey!' said Safara indignantly.

'_Don't interrupt me girl'_ the hat retorted. _'Any way, you are lazy, rule Hufflepuff out. And you have a temper, guts too. So it's safe to say that it's somewhere between Slytherin and Gryffindor…'_

'Slytherin!' prompted Safara, 'My father-'

_'Wanted to be in Hufflepuff.'_ said the hat.

'WHAT? No way, A _Hufflepuff!_ What was he thinking?' said Safara in disgust.

_'Don't use that tone, Hufflepuffs are a good lot.'_ the hat admonished.

Safara flared up, 'Don't tell me what to do! You're a hat!'

The hat chuckled again. It was amused. '_Gryffindor material, you are.'_

Safara pleaded, 'But Slytherin-'

_'I can put into Slytherin if you want, but it would be excellent if you went to Gryffindor. You will do brilliantly there. Choose wisely girl.'_

Safara sat for a few moments on the stool, deep in thought. Then she sat up straight with a determined gleam in her eye.

She had decided-

'Fine, Gryffindor it is. But if I'm not happy, I will hex you.'

'_Once you learn to you use your wand properly, dear._' said the hat lightly.

'_GRYFFINDOR!_' it bellowed.

'Bye hat.' Safara got of the stool and gave it to Professor Longbottom. He smiled. 'That was a long one, almost a hatstall! Did you fight with the hat?' he said, but didn't wait for her to answer. He called out 'Babington, Jessica' who became another Hufflepuff.

Safara made her way to the Gryffindor table, the people the applauded her, James gave her a thumbs up. Her thoughts were wrapped up around the fact that her father wanted to be a Hufflepuff. She snorted, it was so very droll. She pushed her thoughts back and watched the rest of the Sorting.

'Benson, Hugh!'

_'HUFFLEPUFF!'_

'Booke, Derrick '

_'RAVENCLAW!'_

'Butler, Vivian'

_'SLYTHERIN!'_

'Casado, Carlos!'

_'GRYFFINDOR!'_

The russet haired boy came to sit at the Gryffindor table, again, there was an applause. Safara zoned out. Names flew past.

'_Chezovik'...'Dapple'...'Dunstan'... 'Fogsworth'... 'Higgs'... 'Fox'... 'Jane'... 'Lee'-_

'Malfoy, Scorpius!'

Scorpius Malfoy stepped to the stage, looking somewhat uncertain. He put the hat on. After a moment-

_'SLYTHERIN!'_

Safara sighed.

_'Beh, he gets Slytherin. I better make the most of this now, I made a choice, I chose Gryffindor.'_ she said to herself.

More first - years got sorted. Then it was 'Potter, Albus!'

The hall started mumbling.

Safara watched Al. She saw Rose trying to comfort him, he looked ready to faint. He looked at her. She gave him an encouraging grin. He attempted to smile back, but instead it came out as a grimace. He weakly put the hat on and sat on the stool. She waited with bated breath, her fingers crossed for him; she hoped that her fried would get his choice. Unlike her.

She waited.

The rest of the hall waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_And waited._

Safara checked her watch.

Almost ten minutes were up.

Ten!

But she didn't have to wait any longer.

_'SLYTHERIN!'_ the hat called out at last.

Everyone the hall burst into gasps. James was smirking. Rose was bewildered.

Al hopped off the stool. He didn't seem so upset though, just a bit apprehensive. Safara idly wondered if the hat decided to blackmail Al with something he found in head.

More students came up and got sorted after Al. He had gone to sit at the table and Safara was flabbergasted to find him in conversation with Scorpius Malfoy.

'Weasley, Rose!' went up.

The hat hardly took any time.

_'RAVENCLAW!'_

She seemed pleased. She went to her table and gave Safara a smile. Safara realised that none of her new friend were in her house. She felt a bit disappointed.

Then 'Quigley, Quentin' came up. He was the second last student to get sorted.

_'GRYFFINDOR!'_

He stared shyly at the table. He looked as scared as Al. Safara felt sorry for him and made place for him. He sat down with a grateful smile and the two started to talk as 'Zabini, Enrico' went to Hufflepuff.

'Welcome and congratulations first -years! Well, done on making it into your houses.' A loud voice boomed throughout the hall. A tall lady with a shock of grey hair that was tied untidily into a bun stood at a podium with an animated gold owl engraved into it. 'And I welcome back our returning students!'

_'Let the feast begin!'_

Plates appeared in front of everyone. Quentin nearly fell of his bench when the plate popped up.

'Never seen that happen before?' Safara said, waving her fork at him.

He nodded. 'Never.'

'How come?' she said.

'I'm muggle-born.'

'Oh! That's cool. What does a telly-fision do?'

* * *

I'm terrible, I'm horrible... blah... I got a death threat from one of my mates, I procratinated, so sue me. I really thought I could get it out on the 31st, My tribute to the Queen and Potter and I'm an hour late.

The sorting Hat song is not mine. Check Leesie she made it.

Why?

Because I can't rhyme for peanuts.

**~Quill**

P.S - Review please, I need to know what you think of it. if you have any suggestions, TELL ME.


	6. Of Owls and Detention

**Of Owls and Detention**

* * *

_'Alone and warming his five wits, the white owl in the belfrey sits' - Tennyson_

_I don't own Harry Potter. I don't have J,K and R as my initals. You get?_

* * *

Classes began the next day; Safara and everyone had else received their timetables at breakfast in the morning by owl.

She'd hardly begun to read it when Rose bounced up to her and asked her to sit with her and Al at the Ravenclaw table. She agreed and dragged Quentin along with her.

So then after that, sitting with Rose and Al had become a regular thing for the two Gryffindors; they alternated sitting at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. But their time spent at the Slytherin table was at a minimum, the glares and scowls were enough to put them off their breakfast.

Safara compared her timetable with the two cousins. She had Transfiguration and Charms with Al and the Slytherins, Herbology and History of Magic with Rose and the Ravenclaws and Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs. Defence against the Dark Arts, Flying lessons and Potions were joint classes with all the houses consisting of ten students of each house.

Safara surprised everyone at Potions, having a Potioneer for a father had definitely helped her.

_Though that seemed to be the only subject wherein she succeeded._

Herbology with Professor Longbottom and History with Professor Binns, were somewhat easy for Safara, remembering dates and the names of plants was fairly simple. Come to think of it, remembering spells was easy too; it was her wand skills that let her down.

She liked her Defence against the Dark Arts classes; Professor Hexton's classes were interesting and he taught well, but Safara, no matter how hard she tried, she found herself unable to control her magic properly.

Transfiguration was with Professor Altera, she was a soft-voiced teacher, but she managed to keep the class under control. Safara's first lesson was to turn a bit of cotton into an ear bud. Al had managed to turn his into a frog but he had no idea how that happened, Quentin had his swab in seconds but Safara wasn't able do anything, but she managed to burn a hole through her table.

Charms with Professor Rust went the same way, except it was the professor she set on fire and not the table.

* * *

It had been almost a fortnight since Safara came to Hogwarts and she had been so caught-up with enjoying her time at Hogwarts that she completely forgot to write to Mrs. McCluskey once she had settled in as she had promised.

This was why she was in the Owlrey hurriedly finishing off a long letter that was complete with a long apology that took up half her scroll.

She checked her watch. Fifteen minutes to her Transfiguration class, she would manage.

She looked around for an owl. The room was empty save for a lone owl tucked between the junctions of two beams.

'I got a letter for you.' She crooned at the haughty looking owl. It had a gilded Hogwarts emblem that hung around its short feathery neck. 'Come down and take it.' The owl studiously ignored her, and she added hastily. 'You could go for a nice long flight, stretch your wings...catch a worm, just get down!' The owl gave a glare. 'Err... _please_?'

The owl reluctantly hopped down and stuck out its leg, but not before giving her proffered hand a hard peck. Safara started to impatiently wind a ribbon around its leg, but it didn't stop her from muttering irritably, 'Just my luck, to get such a stupid reluctant, evil-tempered _bird_.'

The owl didn't spare her another glare; instead, it flew away from her, high above her head before bearing down and tangling its claws in her hair. It tugged with all the strength it could muster.

Safara gave a strangled yelp and tried to yank the bird off her head. It didn't work, just made it hurt more.

Her yells attracted the attention of another. Scorpius Malfoy stuck his head in the room, cautiously looking around the room for the source before he zeroed in onto Safara who was now attempting to poke the malevolent owl with her wand.

He laughed.

Safara looked up from her ongoing spar. 'Stop laughing,' she snapped. 'Get help or something, the damn pigeon won't let go of my hair.' She got another peck from the owl. 'Ouch.'

'If you brushed it at least once a week you wouldn't have this problem.' Scorpius said, looking pointedly at her hair. 'Why don't you just freeze the owl? Wands are used for spells _not _incessant jabbing. You look like a demented ape.'

'Save your useless talk for later, Malfoy, I don't have time.' Safara irritably (and somewhat painfully as the owl gave another ferocious tug) replied. She chanced a glance at the clock on the wall and gasped. 'I'm late for Transfiguration!'

Scorpius froze. 'If you're late ... them I'm late too!' He made to dash out of the room but Safara stopped him.

'Wait!' she called out.

'Now what do you want?' he said impatiently.

'Can you get the owl out?' she said timidly.

'Nah.'

He ran.

Gritting her teeth Safara tried to jerk the owl from her hair. It pecked her hand and she sighed. It was pointless, the blasted bird wouldn't budge. Then, she remembered something that Scorpius had just said before running out.

_Why don't you just freeze the owl?_

She knew the spell and the wand movement. The problem? Execution.

She also knew that the second she waved her wand either nothing would happen or she would blow all the hair off her head.

Well, at least with the latter the owl would be out of her hair.

Safara closed her eyes and crossed her fingers pointed her wand at the owl and said with fervour, _'Petrificus Totallus!' _

And then waited.

Her hair was still on her head. And the tugging and pecking had stopped. She cautiously opened her eyes and proceeded to carefully untwine the frozen owl's talons from her hair. Once she was done, she set the owl on the window sill, figuring that her spell would wear off, if it didn't, it would be stuck like that untill someone un-froze it, not that she cared.

She turned on her heel sprinted out of the Owlrey, finding a vindictive pleasure at leaving the dratted owl far behind.

She was late for class.

_Stupid pigeon._

* * *

'You're _late_ Miss Anderson. _Fifteen_ minutes late. Did you _lose _your timetable? Or do you have no _regard_ for school timings?' said Professor Altera, her voice rising with to shriek with every word. It wasn't like the Professor to lose her head over something trivial; she was a fair minded, level headed person who kept her cool when things got messy.

Her pet peeve though, was tardiness.

The first thought that went through Safara's head was an absurd one. _Why does she use so many italics? _Her next one was _Stupid pigeon._

She turned her attention back to the professor's ranting. 'And I am in the _middle_ of a _surprise test! _Your _disruption_ distracted the _whole class_! _Ten_ points from Gryffindor and _detention_ with the caretaker on Sunday!'

'But-'

'_No_! You were _late_ and you will _face_ the _consequences_!' Her voice had turned into an unbearable shrill squeak which caused half the class to stuff their fingers into their ears. '_Go to your seat!'_

Safara reluctantly staggered back to her seat next to Al. She cast a fleeting look around the classroom, looking out for her other friend, Quentin, in case he was back from the Hospital, which he wasn't, he had caught a cold after standing in the courtyard during a bout of heavy rain. What he was doing there in the first place, remained a mystery to Safara.

Al gave her a tiny smile, 'What made you so late?' he said in an undertone, so that the Professor wouldn't hear them and land _him_ in trouble too.

'Stupid pigeon.' She muttered back in an equally low voice.

'A pigeon? What were you doing with a pigeon?'

'It seems that your friend here doesn't know her birds, Al.' a drawling voice interrupted the two.

Safara turned to glare at the intruder. 'Shove off, if you had stopped for just a measly minute I wouldn't be in this mess!'

'Now why would I waste my precious time, for a little rag like you?'

Safara held back the growl that was trying to escape her,'The owl _hurt_. If you had even a sliver of a conscience, you would've stayed to lend a hand. Al, help me out here.' She turned sharply to Al. He flinched.

'_Well?'_ she demanded when he remained silent.

'Y-Yeah, wrong, it's wrong.' He stammered. An angry Safara scared him. 'S-Scorp, that was mean.'

'Scorp? You're on friendly terms? With _him_?' she pointed an accusing finger at Scorpius who was watching the whole scene expectantly.

Al looked like he was stuck in between a hard place and a rock, whatever his answer would be it would anger either one of his friends. He glanced upwards, an action used if one was to beg anyone up there to help oneself. His prayers were answered, but not in the way he would've liked it to go.

'You _insult_ me, Miss Anderson, first you are _late_, and now you _talk in my class_! '

The whole class, save for Safara, Al and Scorpius Malfoy, simultaneously shoved their fingers back in their ears and bit back their silent groans.

'Detention for Saturday _too_! And you _two_,' Professor Altera glared the two boys, 'will _join_ her.'

The bell rang, drowning the groans of the three students. As they filed out of the classroom, Safara cornered Al.

'You'll have to explain later.' She growled. And then she stalked off for her next lesson: Herbology.

* * *

'He's _what_?' said Rose Weasely in disbelief. She held a phial under a slit leaf and tried to collect a pint of the acidic purple sap that was oozing out from a _Gorzanda _sapling Safara was busy struggling with.

'You heard me, he's friends with a _Malfoy._' grunted her chaotic haired friend, gripping its roots till the plant went limp. She smiled a satisfied smile.

'And he left you to put up with that owl! It's just sad. Dad told me about the Malfoys, they're a real piece of work.' said Rose as she went to sit on a stool, the phial firmly held in between her hands.

Safara mimicked her actions. 'Eh, leave it for now, I'll ask him during dinner.'

'You do that.'

The plant suddenly regained control over its movements and turned to face Safara. She looked at it quizzically and then let out a yell as a flower that had grown on the top curled its petals inwards and shot out a stream of cold watery sap in her face.

* * *

**The quote thing I started is getting really tiresome now. It was just by pure luck that I found the 'owl' quote.**

**Bah.**

**Anyhoo, Review, Review, Review! I won't post anymore until I get some feedback, since I can't guage what you people think about it.**

**I mean it. Point out my mistakes, Flatter me, Threaten me with flaming pitchforks and rusted daggers, it doesn't matter- Review!**

**~Quill**

**P.S - I like italics too.**


End file.
